Snitches and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers
by therecordwontstopskipping
Summary: Mona realizes the mistake she made and makes plans to correct it. --SPOILERS FOR BOOKS 1-4-- Mona POV on the night of Hanna's "accident". Some language.


_AN: Spoilers for first four books. _

_Mona's POV_

_Disclaimer: Sara Shepard owns everything. _

_--------------------------------------------------_

I hate them. That's why I'm doing this of course. Because those bitches don't deserve any of what their getting.

They deserve what I'm doing, and I'm just delivering it to them on a silver platter. I love what I do. I love watching them jump whenever their cell phone rings or how paranoid they are. It's funny. I have to hide my giggles whenever Hanna looks scared.

Oh, how I love you fear. You make the world go 'round.

I wonder how I should word my next text message to Hanna.

Oh! I got it!

_Don't believe everything you hear. _

_-A_

I giggle as I send it off. Oh, this is the perfect ending to the night. I turn around slowly, taking in my party. I am queen. They bow down to me, meek little sheep that they are. What's this? Is that Emily Fields? With Maya? You naughty, naughty girl. I may just have to tell on you. I send off a quick text message to Emily and then I realize something horrible's happened.

I used the wrong phone to text Hanna.

Shit! That's bad. I grab the plain Blackberry in my hand and scroll frantically threw my past texts. Damn it! I sent it off of my phone, not the decoy phone! Everything will be ruined!

Unless. . .

The last time I saw Hanna as myself --not as A. The last time I saw her as A was a few minutes ago-- she was in the cell phone store. Buying a new cell phone. She probably hasn't programmed any new numbers in yet. She might not recognize the number. There's too big a chance that she either recognize the number or have already programmed my number in. I can't let her ruin my plans.

I have to correct the situation.

I shove my way through the crowd easily. They part like the Red Sea. Ah, humans are cowed so easily. They gravitate towards those with power. And I have power. Lots of it.

Once I reach outside, I start jogging towards my car. I hadn't let the valet park it, for fear that something might go wrong. Anyway, it wouldn't do me any good for someone to see me right before Hanna has a little. . . well let's call it an accident for now. But I know that it won't be an accident.

I jump into my car, and speed my way home. I know what I must do to protect my secret. I must kill Hanna. Pity, too. I was starting to tolerate her.

I switch cars, the new one a sleek black SUV that will blend into the shadows. I know where to find them; the park where they always meet up. They're disgusting predicable. But, that helps me, so I won't complain.

I don't have to wait long for Hanna to show up. God, she's so predicable, it hurts. She steps out of her car and looks around the parking lot nervously. I slide out of the shadows. I watch relief take over Hanna's features and she starts waving her arms.

Huh. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I start to inch towards her slowly. She continues waving her arms. In fact, she starts walking towards me. Towards her death. Stupid, idiot girl. Just as I'm about to kill her, another car pulls into the parking lot. Emily and Aria get out.

No, no, no, no, no! They keep ruining my plans! Witnesses can tell police what happened. And I was careless enough to let them come.

I'll deal with them later, but for now, Hanna's first.

I stomp my foot down on the accelerator; I shot off towards Hanna. I close my eyes and I near her. I hear Emily and Aria screaming. I hear my heart pounding, my blood rushing behind my ears. Oh, God, what have I become?! I'm about to kill my best friend. Oh, God, I have to stop. I must before I kill her-

A low thud. My car vibrates. Glass shattering. A low groan.

Too late.

I speed away from the parking lot, looking out of my trashed windshield. Oh, God. Oh, God. What have I done.

With a shaking hand I pick up the right now.

_She knew too much. _

_-A_

It takes me what feels like a century to type it out. I just killed my best friend. I just killed my best friend.

Oh, God, save me.

-:-

"Mona, where were you?" my mother asks me once I get back to the mother. I hide my panic, my joy, my confusion behind my mask. The one I wear every day.

"Oh, I just had to deal with a little problem."

-:-

It's surprisingly easy to convince everyone that I spent the night crying. After all, I had. I changed. I became a monster. Before last night, I was simply a stalker. Now I'm a murderer.

The word hangs over my head like a axe waiting to drop.

I cry for what I've done, for what I still have to do, for what I've become.

I cry for Hanna, and what must be done to ensure my secret doesn't get out.

My first attempt failed. My second will not. I'll die trying.

------------------------------------

_So, how did I capture Mona? I wonder if I did alright. Truthfully, this was actually something for one of my original books, but I wouldn't be able to fit it in for about five more books, so I decided to post it here. _

_You likey?_

_Review,  
therecordwontstopskipping_


End file.
